Hating You
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: She used to love him until he fell for another girl. Now she hates his guts and is about to throw her old life away from some guy.Will she throw her life away or will she finally notice she's still in love with the man she says she hates? RedxStarxRob
1. Broke My Heart

**CHARACTERS:**

**Starfire…16**

**Raven…16**

**Beast Boy…17**

**Robin…17**

**Cyborg…18**

**Rebecca….15**

**Bumble Bee…16 ½**

**Speedy…17**

**Slade…31**

_HATING YOU_

I loved him and he fell for another girl. I could never forget him and now here I was with him. The stupid, but hot, Richard Grayson. He used to be Robin, but now that he's married and has a daughter he's just Richard Grayson. But he wasn't just Richard Grayson, he was _**the **__Richard Grayson. The millionaire with the nice house, while the rest of us live in apartments with kids and bugs. He has the perfect life and he has the best wife in the whole god damn world! His wife is Rebecca Grayson; I hate her with all my heart and soul because what she stole from me. But I'm getting ahead of my self; this is how it all started…_

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and we all went running out trying to stop Slade and save the girl. The girl is Rebecca, last name I don't know and I don't care. Slade was robbing a bank and holding the gun to her head. And if I could tell what she would do in the future I would be pulling that trigger myself. Slade was talking to Robin about what he was going to do and all that other crap, I don't really care about anything that has to do with Robin anymore. So after about 10 minutes of just standing there Robin finally went for the plunge and saved the girl. By jumping on her and locking her to the ground. I watched as Robin asked if she was ok, and then it happened. Rebecca kissed Robin and just there my heart broke as Robin kissed her back. I watched as they started to make out in the back while Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee were taking care of Slade. I just stayed there, I couldn't look away. I didn't look away and then next thing I knew I was looking at the ground and then everything went black.

I woke up to beeping and there was a bright light in my eyes. I looked around and I was in the tower, well the hospital in the tower. I looked into a dark corner and saw Raven sitting there reading her book.

"Raven," I said. She looked up and then stood up and took out her communicator.

"She's awake," Raven said and then I heard somebody say they would be right there. The next thing I knew Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bee came in and behind them was Robin.

"You ok?" Bee asked, sitting down on a chair next to my bed.

"Ya. What happened?" I asked them.

"You just stood there staring at something and then Slade hit you on the head and you went out cold," Cyborg said, standing at the end on my bed. I didn't say anything, I was thinking.

"Do you remember anything?" Beast Boy asked, stepping into the light.

"I remember Slade and the girl, Robin saving her and then," I stopped as my eyes started to tear up. I remembered Robin kissing Rebecca and it broke my heart even more thinking about it.

"Star are you ok?" Robin asked, sitting at my side and then he tried to touch my hand. I pulled away as if stung by a bee, everybody stared at me.

"Star what's wrong?" Robin asked. I felt angry as he tried to touch my hand again. I jumped out of the bed and stared at him with pure hatred.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled at him and then ran to my room, crying all the way. Everybody stared at Robin.

"What did you do this time?" Raven asked.

"Why do you think I did something?" Robin asked, standing up trying to defend himself.

"Hmm I wonder," Raven said and then walked off to find me. She found me crying on my bed, my pillow soaked with my tears.

"Starfire are you ok?" Raven asked. sitting on the side of my bed. I didn't say anything I just kept crying.

"Starfire what did you see that made you sad or mad?" Raven asked and then I looked up into her eyes.

"He was kissing her," I said in between sobs.

"Starfire I'm so sorry," Raven said.

"I loved him and he started kissing her! He didn't even know her!" I yelled and then started crying again. Little did I know that outside the door Robin was listening to everything I was saying.


	2. I Hate You

I walked out of my room the next morning. It was still dark out which means the sun was about to rise. I made my way up to the roof and when I opened the door I saw Robin standing there, watching the beginning of the sunrise. I was about leave when Robin said,

"Starfire I need to talk to you," Robin said and then I walked over and stood next to him.

"Starfire do you love me?" Robin asked, looking my way. I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. Then it hit me, why would he ask me this when he was lip locking with Rebecca? He was listening to me and Raven! That son of a bitch! I knew what I was going to tell him and I wanted to see the look on his face when I did, so I turned and looked him in the eyes… or mask and said,

"No," it was simple, but the way he looked was priceless! Then he started to look angry…

"What do you mean you don't love me?!" Robin asked/ yelled at me.

"I don't love you," I stated again and now he looked really angry.

"After everything I've done for you, you still don't love me?!" Robin yelled, getting closer to me. I backed away, afraid he was going to hit me. If he did hit me I wouldn't be able to fight back because I would be too scared.

"I love you! And you don't love me back!" Robin yelled once again into my face. Then I started to get angry, and I could feel the starbolts getting ready to explode. My eyes were glowing green and Robin backed away with a look of fear on his face.

"You say you love me!?" I yelled at him.

"Yes I do love you!" Robin yelled back, getting angry and stepping closer to me.

"How could you say you loved my when I say you kissing that girl you saved yesterday!?" I screamed at him.

"Her name is Rebecca!" Robin yelled at me.

"Oh so now you know her name! Did you ask her what it was while you were having sex with her!?" I yelled at Robin and then he stopped. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my check was bleeding. He had slapped me so hard that I started to bleed. (What a bastard!) I was about to cry when he started yelling at me again.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that! She's better then you'll ever be!" Robin yelled and then kicked me in the side. Now I was crying and I just wanted to die as he walked away. I stayed there crying and about an hour later Raven came up,

"Starfire what happened?" Raven asked as she rushed up to me. She pulled out her communicator,

"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy get up to the roof now! Starfire's hurt," Raven ordered and then shut it.

"This might hurt," Raven said and then pressed her hand to my check and it started to heal. It stung at first, but felt nothing like how bad my side hurt. The door slammed open and Cyborg came running up to me.

"Star what happened?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg picked me up. I screamed out in pain when he touched my side and then I noticed Robin wasn't there, so did Raven by the look on her face. They brought me downstairs to the hospital thing and did x-rays. It turns out if have two broken ribs because Robin kicked me. I still hadn't told anybody that Robin did it though.

"Ok how did you break two ribs and cut your check?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were all alone up there… weren't you?" Beast Boy asked after I didn't respond. I still didn't say anything and then Raven went storming out of the room.

"Where is she going?" BB asked and looked out the hall just in time to see her walk into Robin's room. Then there was Raven yelling at Robin and something broke. Raven walked back into the room still looking mad but not as mad.

"Starfire why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked me.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt again," I said softly, afraid he was going to hit me again.

"Who are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin did this to her," Raven said and then Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room and there was more yelling and you could hear more breaking stuff.

They came back looking happier then when they left. Then Robin came in looking like he just got ran over by 20 elephants. I looked him in the eyes and he looked away as if scared he might never look away if he stared too long.

"I think they need to have a little talk," Raven said and then they left the room and Robin and I were left in the room.

"I have two broken ribs thanks to you," I said, still looking him in the eyes.

"Good," Robin mumbled before I jumped out of my bed and tackled him to ground. I was punching him and crying at the same time because my side hurt.

"I HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITHC! YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU LIKE TO SEE ME IN PAIN!?" I screamed at Robin, holding him down.

"WELL I'M IN PAIN! WHY ARENT' YOU HAPPY?! DON'T TELL ME YOU STILL CARE!" I screamed at Robin again and then the door opened and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came running in. I punched Robin one more time before they pulled me away from him.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at Robin still crying. Cyborg and Beast Boy were holding me back as Raven checked on Robin.

"I HATE YOU!"

**Robin is such a jackass in that chapter! Well thank you to everybody that sent in reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Starfire?

_It seems like it's been forever since that happened, but it was really only six years ago. I used to love him, but now I hate him, and then best part is he's married to Rebecca! He's rich, got looks, has a kid, and he's married to the perfect wife! I hate him so much because he has everything and all I have is Roy. Though I'm very happy to have Roy because he loves me and doesn't break my ribs. I live in his house by the beach, its one story and very homey. I've been going out with him for 3 years and I want to get married to him, but there is still no ring on my finger. I used to work at a cafe/ book story with Rachel, but then she got married to Garfield and sold it. So I'm looking for a place to work and Victor found me a job at Wayne Enterprises. I know that's where Richard works, but Wayne is still running the place so I'll be just fine. Roy is a racecar driver, and is gone a lot. Today I'm going to my interview and I'm hoping I get the job. _

**At Wayne Enterprises:**

"Kori Anders?" an African American lady asked.

"That's me," I said and then stood up. I looked at the lady and noticed the last name was Stone.

"Are you married to Victor?" I asked the lady.

"Yes. How do you know him?" she asked as we walked to the office.

"I'm a really good friend of his," and then it hit me.

"Hey Bee," I said and she stopped.

"Starfire!" Bee squealed and then hugged me.

"You never told me your real name," I said.

"Oh right, it's Karen," she said.

"So Karen how is Victor and most of all how are you?" I asked, smiling knowing that if I did get the job I would get to talk to her on breaks.

"Everything's great. We have one kid, a boy named John and everything is just great," Karen said with a smile.

"Glad to hear everything is working out for you," I said.

"Well I'll talk to you soon so we can catch up," Karen said and then walked off. I was left in front of a door that said Bruce Wayne.

"Here goes everything," I said to myself and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," somebody said from inside. I opened the door and there was Bruce and next to him was Richard. I wanted to beat the crap out of him right there, I was so angry that I felt my starbolts in my hand. I quickly calmed myself down and took a seat in the chair in front on them.

"So you're Kori Anders?" Richard Grayson asked me.

"Yes and you are Richard and Bruce. Pleasure to meet you," I said and then shook their hands. When I felt Richard's skin against me I shivered but they didn't seem to notice.

"So are you good with team work?" Bruce asked.

'Yes. When I was a teenager I worked with four other people and we were a great team. Until…," I stopped.

"Until what?" Richard asked, slightly leaning forward.

"Nothing. Next question," I said with a smile. About an hour later I left the room and started walking to the elevator. I heard somebody running and I turned around to see Richard running down the halls.

"Kori wait," he said and then started walking.

"What?" I asked once he got closer.

"You got the job," Richard said.

'Great. What time do I need to be here Monday?'

"8 o'clock," then he looked at my face and into my eyes.

"Where did you get the scar?" He asked pointing to the light scar across my cheek.

"Just a bad relationship," I said, looking away. I started thinking about that morning and what he had said to me. Before I knew it a tear rolled down my face and he reached up to wipe it away. When he touched the scar on my cheek I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, shocked that somebody actually denied his touch.

"Don't ever touch me. I still hate you," I said coldly and then started walking to the elevator.

"What did I do?" Richard asked, walking after me.

"You gave me this scar, you broke two of my ribs, and most of all you broke my heart Robin," I said.

"Starfire?" Richard asked and then the elevator doors shut.

**He found out!!! Thank you to everybody that sent in their reviews and plz review! The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. WHAT!

I rushed home and called Rachel, I knew she would be home because she's pregnant and that's where she writes her books. I punched in the number so hard that the phone broke! I got out my cell phone and slowly called Rachel, this time I didn't break the phone.

"_Hello this is Rachel,"_ Rachel said, answering the phone.

"Rachel I saw him again!" I cried into the phone.

"_Kori, is that you?"_ Rachel asked.

"Yes and I saw him again," I said.

"_Saw who?"_ Rachel asked.

"_**Him," **_I said and then started crying again.

"_Robin?"_ Rachel asked.

"Yes," I sobbed into my phone.

"_Kori I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?" _Rachel asked me.

"Yes," I said, still crying.

"_Alright I'll be over in like 15 minutes,"_ Rachel said.

"Thanks see you then."

"_Bye,"_ Rachel said and then I hung up the phone. A few minutes Rachel walked in with a candy basket.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"I say him at my interview and I started thinking about that day he hurt me and he found out it was me," I said, taking a starburst from the basket. I had stopped crying a little bit but there were still some tears running down my cheeks.

"So what are you going to do about work one Monday?" Rachel asked.

"I'm gonna go to work and do my job, get paid, and then leave," I told her.

"What about Richard?" she asked me.

"I'll just have to stay away from him." I said, eating skittles.

"How? You work for him and he's gonna be looking for you," Rachel said, raining on my parade.

"Well that didn't help me at all," I said.

"Sorry, but it's the truth and you should know that," Rachel said.

"Well I'm gonna try to avoid him the best I can. Now are you going to help me or not?" Rachel didn't respond so I knew that she wasn't.

"Ya I'll help you," Rachel said and I was shocked.

"You're gonna help me?" I asked. I didn't think she knew what she was getting into.

"Yes I'm going to help you," Rachel said and then I hugged her. She pulled away from me,

"Don't hug me, you know I don't like hugs," she said and I quickly let her go.

"Sorry…it's just I didn't think you would help me," I told her.

"Why did you think that?"

"Because that means you have to start working at Wayne Enterprises," I said.

"What?!"

**Sorry it took so long to update… homework isn't that fun in middle school. Anywho… thank you for the reviews for everybody! The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


	5. Was that Raven?

"Well how else are you going to help me?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Well now you do," I said, smiling at her.

"I'm not doing this," Rachel said and stood up.

"Raven please… I don't want to face him on my own," I said, taking her hand. I knew she was going to say yes because whenever I called her Raven she did what I wanted.

"Fine… what do I have to do?" Rachel asked, sitting back down.

"Well first you have to get an interview…."

**Monday morning:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Rachel said, standing next to me in front of the doors of Wayne Enterprises.

"Well, Bee works her too. So we won't be all alone," I said and then walked in. I was wearing a black skirt and red shirt. My hair was up in a bun and I had red high heals on. Rachel was wearing a pair on black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with black high heals. Her hair was down like always and she didn't look happy.

"Let's just get this over with," Rachel said and then we walked in. We signed in on a computer and went to our offices. Our offices were right next to eachother so we weren't apart. Once we got into our offices Richard walked in down stairs. (They're offices are on the 10th floor so Richard just walked into the main room so he doesn't know they are there yet.)

Richard walked up to the computer and signed in and then he saw that Kori had singed in. He didn't know that Rachel was Raven so he really didn't care about her. Richard ran to the elevator and went to the top floor. Once he was up there he went over to my door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I asked from my desk.

"Your boss" Richard said and then he heard me whisper something and then I told him to come in. When Richard opened the door he saw me standing there.

"Starfire we need to talk," Richard said and then shut and locked the door.

"My name is Kori," I corrected him.

"Alright, Kori we need to talk," Richard said.

"About what?" I asked, sitting down in my chair.

"Why haven't you talked to me? You knew where I was," Richard asked, sitting in a chair next to the door.

"Why haven't I talked to you? Hmm I wonder," I said and then turned around back to my laptop.

"Kori cut the crap. I want answers," Richard said, closing my laptop and turning me around so I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ok. You want to know why?" I asked.

"Yes," Richard responded.

"Because I didn't want to see your face ever again," I said and Richard looked a little hurt. Before he could respond I vanished into a black flame and left Richard standing there.

"Thanks Rae," I said and then walked out her door and started walking down the hall. I heard my door open and then Richard yelling my name. I started to run down the hall and so did he, I was turning down the hall when Richard pined me to the wall.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. (the walls are really thick so you can't hear anything that happens in the halls)

"I just want to talk!" Richard yelled back at me.

"Then why are you holding me against the wall?" I asked, struggling against his grasp.

"Because if I let you go you'll run away!" Richard yelled.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled and then he let go of me.

"Happy? Now can we please talk about it?" Richard asked, stepping away from me.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked. Before Richard could respond I started talking again.

"I left because of **you**. I'm not in love with **you**. I don't care about **you**. There is nothing to talk about," I said.

"Who do you love?": Richard asked.

"That is none of your business. Don't you have a kid and wife to take care of?" I said as I walked away slowly.

"Kori wait!" Richard said and then grabbed my arm. I fired a starbolt at his arm and he backed away.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I'm tired of waiting for you! Now leave me alone when I'm at work!" I yelled and then Rachel came out and we vanished into black and red flames.

"Was that Raven?"

Thank you for all the reviews! I'll update really soon, but fanfiction is giving me some problems so it might take a lil while. The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain


	6. 1995 St Peters Street Jump City

Richard drove home right after Kori and Rachel vanished and went right to him computer, he searched for Teen Titans.

"_**Raven, a former Teen Titan, vanished a year after they seperated. She was last seen by the cemetery in a black dress on January 12, 2004; she has been missing ever since. Before she disappeared she lived in a condo with Starfire, also a former Teen Titan. Starfire was killed in a car accident on December 25, 2003, Christmas night. She was driving in her car when she had a head on collision with the T-car and fell into the water below, a body was never found. As for the other Teen Titans nobody knows what happened to them, who knows if they are dead or alive. Robin was last seen marring a girl in a church in Jump City. Beast Boy was last seen at the pizza place with Raven on a date, he vanished a little while after Raven vanished. Cyborg was last seen driving the T-car with his wife Bumble Bee, when he was hit by another car and went plunging into the water along with the other car on Christmas night." **_

"They've been dead for three years? How can Starfire be alive when she died in a car accident?" Richard asked himself and then Rebecca walked in.

"Hey honey. What you doing?" Rebecca asked, sitting down next to him. She looked at the computer screen and saw the photos of the Teen Titans and the places they died. On the page there was a zoomed in picture of Starfire gasping for air and then sinking into the water. There was also a picture of the T-car falling off the cliff and Bee was screaming holding onto Cyborg. There was a picture of Raven in the black dress at the cemetery and then another one of her vanishing into black flames. A picture of Robin and Rebecca kissing in the church and then a picture of Danielle. (Their kid) There was a picture of Raven and Beast Boy kissing on the beach.

"Just looking at some old photos," Richard said and then he did a close up of the picture of Starfire sinking into the water.

"Richard is that her?" Rebecca asked, looking at the one of Starfire when she came up gasping for breath.

"Ya that's Starfire," Richard said, looking at the picture.

"I'm so sorry she's dead," Rebecca said, putting her arm around Richard's neck.

"She's not dead."

"What?" Rebecca asked, looking at Richard.

"She works for me," Richard said.

"Then you can talk to her," Rebecca said with a smile.

"Already tried and I got burned," Richard said, showing her the burn on his arm.

"She can't do that to you!" Rebecca yelled, standing up.

"Um honey yes she can. She has alien strength and can shoot star beams out of her eyes and hands. I think she can," Richard said, standing up and turning off the computer.

"I'm going to work with you tomorrow and I'm going to have a little talk with her."

"She probably won't come to work tomorrow," Richard said, walking to their bedroom.

"Well then we'll just have to find her," Rebecca said and then sat down on their bed.

"Becca you can't just break into somebody's house and beat them up!" Richard said, still standing.

"Well you can't just let her hurt you and still give her a pay check!" Rebecca said, also standing up.

"Well she's stronger then you and I put together. She's stronger then Hulk Hogan!" Richard yelled, thinking about what he last watched.

"I don't care Richard! She hurt you and I want to know why!" Rebecca said and then turned on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked sitting down with Rebecca.

"I want you to log in and find her account," Rebecca said, handing Richard the laptop.

"I can't do that!" Richard yelled.

"RICHARD DO IT!!!" Rebecca screamed.

"Alright! Don't hurt me!" Richard said and then logged in and went to Kori's account.

"Happy? There it is," Richard said and then gave Rebecca the laptop back.

"Good," Rebecca said and looked at the screen. **1995 St. Peters Street Jump City.**


	7. Cutie

The next day Kori and Rachel didn't show up for work so on lunch break Richard called Rebecca and they went to pay Kori a little visit. They pulled up to her house and there was a dark red convertible and a black motor cycle with the word _Speedy _on it in red with yellow and orange flames following the word. Richard pulled up the side walk in front of the house in his midnight blue BMW with Rebecca in the passenger seat.

"Well that's her house," Richard said, turning off the car.

"Good, now let's go have a little talk with her. Shall we?" Becca asked, opening the door and walking up the pathway getting closer to her black door. Richard jumped out of the car and followed her. (I'm gonna call her Becca cuz it takes to long to type up Rebecca and Becca is easier. By the way I just decided to add Xavier Red. Sorry bout the sudden add of character.)

"Becca! You can not just do that!" Richard yelled as he ran after her but was too late, Becca had already knocked on the door.

"And you are?" Roy asked, answering the door.

"I'm here to see Kori Anders," Becca said, looking up into his dreamy brown eyes. (I know he has blue eyes in other stories, but in this story he has brown eyes and Xavier has red eyes. Don't ask me why.)

"That's nice. Who are you?" Roy asked, blocking the entrance.

"She's my wife," Richard said, putting his arm around Becca's waist.

"That's nice. Now who the hell are you?" Roy asked, getting angry.

"Richard Grayson… Kori's boss," Richard said, sticking out his hand waiting for Roy to shake it.

"Piss off. Kori doesn't want you here," Roy said, looking at Richard with hate in his beautiful eyes.

"Roy who's at the door?" I asked and then came into view.

"Richard," Roy said, turning around to look at me.

"Piss off Richard!" Kori yelled and then pulled Roy inside and shut the door in Becca's very angry face.

"That bitch is gonna get it now!" Becca yelled and then slammed open the door so hard and fast it fell to the floor and a vase broke into pieces as it hit the floor. I came into the hall way and looked at the vase, the door, and then Becca and Richard standing in the door way.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled, walking forward and then Roy came out of the hall way. He looked at the vase, the door, Richard and Becca standing in the door way, and then me walking at them with glowing green eyes.

"DUCK!" Richard yelled and then threw himself onto Becca and they went falling onto the grass right as a green laser went by their heads.

"Kori! Stop!" Roy yelled and then ran after me. I was about to fire a starbolt right down on their heads from the air when Roy jumped up into the air and tackled me to ground. Instead of hitting their heads like I wanted it to it hit Richard's car and blew it up. I was still happy.

"My car!" Richard yelled.

"I could have been your head! Now get the hell away from me!" I yelled as he got up and started walking over to me.

He kept coming and I was about to fight when Roy stopped Richard by punching him in the face. (Go Roy!) Richard grabbed his nose in pain as blood oozed out of his hand. (EWWW!!!)

"What the hell?!" Richard asked Roy.

"Stay away from her Robin!" Roy yelled at Richard.

"Speedy?" Richard asked, looking at him.

"Ya it's me you dumb ass. Now leave Star alone!" Roy yelled, pushing Richard.

"You can't call her Star! I can only call her that!" Richard yelled and the pushed Roy.

"She's not yours! You have a wife!" Roy yelled, pushing Richard again. Then Richard went to kick Roy in the stomach, but Roy caught his leg and kicked him the special place. (You all should know that place. I once kicked a guy there, it was funny.) Richard fell to the floor holding his ya, and then Roy jumped onto him punching him in the face. They got into a really big fight and then it started to rain. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder echoed through the sky. The grass became mud and blood from Richard's nose and Roy's lip mixed in with the mud.

"Kick his ass Richard!" I heard Becca yell, throwing her arm up into the air cheering him one. I stared at her and then my eyes and clenched fist started to light up green, I walked over to her slowly.

"What do you want whore?" Becca asked, staring at me like I was trash. Oh she was gonna get it now.

"Oh you are going to regret saying that!" I yelled and then lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Soon we were covered in mud and I was winning until something kicked me in the side. I grabbed my side in pain and was lifted off Becca by my arm.

"You can hurt me, but never touch my wife!" Richard yelled and then slapped me. My cheek started bleeding and my side still hurt, I fell to the ground and looked up at him with Becca in his arms. Flashbacks came back to me about that horrible day, they day Robin hurt me. I stood up and ran, I didn't know where I just ran and didn't look back. I ran into the city, through the streets, and into an ally. I stood up against the side of the building and slowly slid down the wall crying.

"Don't tell me bird boy isn't here to save you?" somebody asked from the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked, standing up.

"It's been too long cutie," Red X said, stepping out of the shadows.


	8. Xavier Red

"What do you want X?" I asked, standing up.

"Just came by to see how my favorite superhero is doing?" he said, stepping closer to me.

"I'm not a superhero any more," I said, looking away from his masked eyes.

"Well they why were you just beating the crap out of the bitch?" X asked with a smirk on his face.

"Have you been following me?" I asked, looking back at X.

"Ya. You've caught me. I'm your secret stalker," X said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Now why were you following me?" I asked, trying to sound serious.

"I was in the neighbor hood and heard fighting. So I decided to drop in and watch the fight. I was very happy when I saw a certain red head start attacking that chick," X said, walking around me.

"Her name is Rebecca Grayson," I said, trying not to throw up from saying her name.

"Grayson? So I see you didn't have a happily ever after," X said, from behind me breathing onto my neck.

"I don't love Richard so I don't care about having a happily ever after with him," I said turning around, "and would you stop staring at my ass?" I asked.

"Sorry, you've just grown so beautiful over the years. It's hard not to," X said, causing me to slightly blush.

"So why don't you love bird boy?" he asked, looking at my chest now.

"It's a long story," I said, turning around again so he wasn't looking at my chest.

"Well I got time and I don't think you have any where to be," Red X said taking my hand and turning me around so my chest was against his. I felt safe in his arms, like the way I used to feel when I was with Robin.

"Fine," I said, pulling away from him and sitting down with my back against the wall. X came over and sat next to me.

"I used to love him, but that all changed one day when he met Rebecca Grayson," I said, starting the sad story of that horrible day. It had been an hour and I had finished the story. It had started to rain about the time when I told him about Richard hurting me. I was happy for the rain because it hid my tears. X gave me his cape so I wouldn't get sick and I continued the story.

"That's why I don't love Richard anymore," I said with hidden tears running down my face.

"That bastard!" Red X yelled, standing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"I'm gonna find his rich ass and when I do he is gonna wish he never did that to you," X said, clenching his fist.

"Why do you care what he did to me?" I asked, looking at his masked face.

"I've always cared for you," X said, looking back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to see through his mask.

"Your secret stalker," X said and then vanished as lightning lit up the sky. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. I didn't want to be alone. I was cold, scared, and alone. I started walking down the street again with his cape still around me. I kept walking and didn't care where I was going, I soon ended up at the beach. I looked out over the ocean and saw the sun starting to rise. I walked across the beach bare foot and the waves washed up onto my feet, the water was warm and calming. I walked up to some dry sand and took off the cape. I stripped down into bra and underwear and went walking into the water.

The warm felt calming against my tense body. I felt my body start to relax and my mind stopped buzzing and focused on one thing. What was I going to do with the rest of my life. I went under water and heard a faint splash in the water. I came back up and saw a shadow race across the beach. I swam up slowly and saw the shadow take the cape, Red X just couldn't be without his cape for more than 3 hours. A smile appeared across my face as I lit up a starbolt under that water. I put my head under and then fired the starbolt right before the surface so it went speeding below the water creating waves and loud splashes. I swam back so I was in the shadow of the cliff and watched as he jumped and screamed like a girl.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh as he screamed again as I sent another starbolt speeding into the shore. Then he looked out to the ocean almost right at me. If it wasn't for the shadow of the cliff he would have seen me. I saw him take his cape back off and slowly walk into the water. I started to swim away, but before I knew it something pulled me under and I screamed. I lit a starbolt under water and was looking right into the mask of Red X. I swear I saw a hint of red and black behind his mask. I slowly came up for air and so did he.

"You think you're all that by making me jump?" X said, smiling.

"No, but it was hella funny seeing you scream like a little girl!" I yelled, trying my best to hold back laughter.

"I did not!" X yelled.

"Yes you did!" I yelled back, still laughing. X then splashed me, and soon we were having a water fight. We swam around splashing each other laughing until the sun began to rise.

"I haven't had this much fun since the day the titans went to the beach. Robin taught me to swim there," I said, lying on X's cape next to him watching the sunrise slowly.

"Well that's all behind you now," X said, looking over to me.

"Thank you X for this wonderful time," I said, rolling over looking at him, he rolled over and looked at me also.

"No problem, it felt good to have fun and find joy in something else but stealing," X said, with a smile.

"Red!" I yelled, hitting him lightly on the chest. He had token off his shirt to let it dry and I got the pleasure of seeing his gorgeous fit body.

"Well I'm telling you the truth!" he said, punching me in the arm lightly.

"Red, are you ever going to tell me your name?" I asked.

"Soon. After I get my kiss," he said with a cocky smile.

"No!" I yelled resting on my elbow. He looked up at me and started to drool.

"Um Red you ok?" I asked.

"You just look so beautiful in the light," he said with a charming smile.

"So am I ever gonna learn your name without having to kiss you?" I asked, lying back down.

"Nope. I want my kiss and you want my name. So it's your call," X said, looking up into the sky. The sun was now halfway above the ocean.

"I guess I'm gonna learn your name then," I said before I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I put my arms around his neck. I pulled apart and looked at him, he was smiling so much I could see it through his mask.

"Name?" I asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Xavier Red," he said, taking off his mask.

"Xavier Red. I like that name," I said, looking into his dark red mysterious eyes.

"Ya, so do I," Xavier said.

"Xavier can I stay with you?" I asked, sitting up fully.

"Don't you have a house and a life?" Xavier asked, sitting up also.

"Well I saw Richard again, and he knows where I live, his wife will be out trying to kill me, and I don't want to see Roy yet," I said, standing up walking over to my clothes and putting them on.

"Ya you can stay with me. Though I don't have that good of a house. Its nothing like bird boys," Xavier said, standing up and removing his cape from the sand putting it back around him.

"I don't care what your house looks like as long as I have a place to stay," I said, putting on my flip flops.

"Alright lets go," Xavier said as he started to walk off.

"How are we going to get to your place?" I asked, following him.

"The fun way," Xavier said and then a black motorcycle with a red X on it and a white skull came out the dark. Xavier handed me a black helmet,

"You might want to hold on," he said as I got on and then we went speeding into the night.


	9. Shopping

We stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Come on, it's just a little while from here," Xavier said, helping me off his motorcycle. I put the helmet on the empty seat and followed him into the dark woods. We stopped at a small clearing and Xavier took my hand,

"Close your eyes," he said and I closed my eyes. We started walking and after about 5 minutes he stopped me.

"Open your eyes," he whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and put my hand up to keep the sun out of my eyes. Once my eyes were used to the sun I looked around and gasped.

"It's beautiful!" I said as I looked at the mansion in front of me. It was a white three story house on the side of a cliff looking out onto the ocean. There was a lawn and a big shady tree in front of the house.

"Thanks, it was my dads place," Xavier said as he started walking up the pathway.

"Well come on, I'm gonna show you your room," Xavier said and then took my hand and led me into his mansion. The inside was beautiful, the sun was shining in through the big windows and there was a staircase going up to the 2nd floor and then another staircase going up to the third floor.

"Come on, your room is on the third floor," Xavier said walking up the stairs. I followed him looking at everything we went by.

"This is way better then Richard's house," I said when he stopped to show me where his room was.

"Ya I know. Now this is your room," he said, pointing to a white wood door in front of us. I opened the door and walked into a white room. The walls were white, the carpet was white, and the bed was white and fluffy, there was a balcony that looked out into the ocean.

"It's beautiful!" I said as I walked out to the balcony.

"It used to be my sisters room," Xavier said, standing next to me looking out at the ocean with the sun over it.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking into his deep red eyes.

"She was going to get married in two days when her husband was killed in a car accident. She was so sad she flung herself off this very balcony and into the water below," Xavier said, looking down to the water below.

"I'm so sorry," I said, taking his hand.

"Now they're together and happy. It was for the better. Just don't get any ideas, I'd have to jump after you and I'd rather not die," Xavier said, smiling.

"I won't," I said, walking back into the room and looking into the closet. There were lovely dresses that filled the closet.

"Were these your sisters'?" I asked, looking at an emerald green dress.

"Ya, you can go shopping tomorrow for some new clothes. You can wash your clothes on the first floor and wear them tomorrow for shopping," Xavier said and then left my room, but then came back in.

"If you wash them now we might be able to go later today," He said and then left. I closed and locked the door behind him and started to undress. Then I quickly put back on my clothes and went out into the hall. I knocked on Xavier's door and he opened it, but he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"_Damn he is fine."_ Mental slap! I have a boyfriend! I can't be thinking these things!

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at me.

"What am I supposed to wear well my clothes are being washed?" I asked him.

"Wear one of my sister's old dresses and you can take a shower in the bathroom, it's the door to the right of your bed. I'll be downstairs making lunch in about twenty minutes. So if you're hungry you can come downstairs and I'll make you something," Xavier offered.

"Alright," I said and then walked away. I went back into my room and undress then I went into the bathroom and started the shower. The warm water went rushing down on my body and into my hair. I got out about 20 minutes later and walked out of the bathroom. I looked through the different dresses until my eyes rested upon the emerald dress again. I slipped it on and brushed my hair then looked in the mirror. The dress went down to about my knees where it flowed with the wind coming in through the balcony doors. It was tight around my waist and chest, but not too tight. Then it was held up by two halter straps that tied behind my neck, my hair was down and resting on my shoulders.

I grabbed my clothes and went out the door, but before I left I saw a note on my bed.

"_Went to get food, be back in 20. Xavier" _

"So he doesn't have any food? Wow he's really smart," I said, laughing. I walked down the stairs and put my clothes in washer.

"Now what am I going to do?" I asked myself and then looked out and saw a glass door leading outside. I walked over and opened the door, the wind went blowing out onto my face. I walked out side into a beautiful yard. I walked across the grass and over to the side the cliff, there were rose bushes everywhere. Beautiful red and white rose bushes surrounding the yard like a fence. I heard his motorcycle pull up into the rocky driveway and the front door open.

"Kori?" Xavier asked from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I said, walking in from the front yard.

"Wow looks like you and my sister were about the same size," he said looking at me. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was spiked and he was wearing black air walks.

"Thanks. Um after we eat can we go shopping? I can just go in this," I asked, sitting down at the white marble bar.

"Ya sure. Do you want to take the motorcycle or car?" he asked, starting the stove.

"Don't care," I said, getting some water.

"Motorcycle it is," he said, handing me a plate of scrabbled eggs. After we finished eating we walked out to the front yard and got onto the motorcycle. I was still wearing the dress, but with white flip flops. We went through the forest and soon came to the empty freeway. We went speeding down the freeway at about 120 mph and when we got to the city we were going 100 mph. I was laughing the whole way and still laughing when we stopped into front of the mall.

"That was soo much fun Xavier," I said and then saw Victoria's Secret. (Sorry if I spelt it wrong, I don't shop there yet.)

"I'm not going in there," he said, standing still right in front of the doors.

"Oh come on, you might like it," I said, smiling.

"No," he said and then I grabbed his arm and dragged him by the arm using my alien strength. I went around and picked up bras, v strings, and perfume. And then about 30 minutes later we left after spending a little bit more than $150 dollars.

"Well that was fun. To the next story!" I said and then went running down the mall and soon stopped at Hot Topic. (love that store)

"Finally, a store I can shop at too," Xavier said and then walked in with me. After 20 minutes and $50 we left. We were walking and stopped at Pac Sun. (I'm just naming different stores I see in the mall)

"Oh come on!" I said and then walked in. I got three pairs of pants and two tang tops. We left and then went to Abercrombie.

"Last store I promise," I said and then walked in. We were buying things when I looked out and saw Roy sitting on a bench with some blonde chick.

"_Ok she's just a friend."_ I thought to myself until I saw them kissing!

**Chapter 9 is up and 10 on the way. I have a feeling this will be a very long story, cuz there is lotz more to come. Thank you to everybody that reviewed and please review this chapter! Roy is in so much trouble and will very soon be out of the picture. Preview for chapter 10:**

"**Roy!" I screamed, running out of the store leaving Xavier with the bags.**

"**Kori?" he asked, pulling away from the blond girls lips.**

"**Yes me! And who is she?!" I asked, pointing at her.**

"**This is Kitten," Roy said. **

**There will be more in chapter 10. **


	10. I Love You

"Roy!" I screamed running out of the store leaving Xavier with the bags.

"Kori?" he asked pulling away from the blond girls lips.

"Yes me! And who is she?!" I asked pointing at her.

"This is Kitten," Roy said.

"Wait! _The _Kitten?" I asked staring at her.

"Um ya," he said looking scared out of his mind. Then he saw Xavier.

"And who is that?" He asked standing up.

"This is Xavier! And just so you know he's only my friend! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! UNLIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME! I'M GONE FOR WHAT TWO DAYS AND YOU START DATING SOMEBODY ELSE!" I screamed at him.

"Um we've been going out for two years and are going to get married in 3 months," Kitten said, standing up.

"WHAT?!!!!" I screamed, tears running down my eyes.

"You heard me! I'm going out with him!" Kitten said, standing up and pushing me back.

"How could you?" I asked, looking at him with tears running down my face. He didn't answer.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME WHEN ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS HAVING SEX WITH THIS BITCH BEHIND MY BACK!!!!!?" I asked, yelling at him. I jumped him and he went flying through the bench and into the wall. People started screaming as Kitten jumped onto me and tried choking me. Kitten was lifted off me and I turned away from Roy to see Xavier punching Kitten in the face and stomach.

"_Damn he is fine!"_ I said in my mind. Now I can think that because I'm single! Although, I could have though that this whole time because he was cheating on me! I turned back to Roy and saw a fist right before I blacked out and hit the cold floor. I woke up right away and jumped to my feet just in time to see Night Wing come crashing in through the window. I fell back to the floor waiting for him to come over to me and just like I said he would, he came over to me. When he was close enough I put all my anger into my eyes and opened them hitting him with a starbolt right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, standing up holding a hand to the side of his head where it was bleeding.

"For marring that bitch of a wife that broke my $200 dollar door," I yelled and then was helped up by Xavier.

"Hey bird boy," Xavier said, smirking while holding me by my waist. I felt safe and loved when he held me, I liked him holding me. I could get used to it.

"RED-X!!!" Richard yelled, pointing at him.

"Yep," he said, holding me closer.

"And he's a way better friend then you'll ever be!" I yelled at him.

"So now you're with him?" Richard asked ,standing there. Kitten was helping Roy because Xavier broke his leg, so we could stand there and talk.

"Ya I am with him. And loving every minute of it," I said and then kissed Xavier. Richard's eyes widened and so did Xavier's.

"Let's go," I said and then we started walking away with our clothes.

"I can't let him leave. He's a criminal," Richard said, taking me hand and pulling me away from Xavier.

"Leave her alone bird boy. Haven't you hurt her enough. She told me what you did to her, now get away from her," Xavier said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Richard.

"She's not going with you," Richard said, taking me back.

"Oh yes she is," Xavier said, taking my other arm. They were about to start pulling me apart like some toy when,

"Kori is that you?" Rachel asked with tea in her hand.

"RAVEN!" I yelled and jumped out from their holding. I ran over and hugged her.

"So that is Raven!" Richard yelled, pointing at her.

"Duh," I said and then turned back to Rachel, "I need your help," I whispered into her ear.

"Sure anything," she said, still holding her tea.

"I need you to get mine and Xavier's clothes out of here," I said, pointing to the bags against the wall. Her face dropped,

"Where to?" she asked.

"I'll give you the address and if you could leave them in the main room that would be great," I said with a smile.

"Alright I'll go see where he has you living," Rachel said and after I told her the address she vanished in a dark purple flame.

"Xavier lets get out of here," I said, kicking Richard to the floor.

"Now, whenever you see me, I'll be with him," I said and then we started to run down the mall. I heard Richard get up and start running after us but, we ran out the door and onto the motorcycle. Xavier started it and we were off, leaving our helmets behind. I heard Richard start his motorcycle and the chase was on. Xavier heard Richard's motorcycle gaining because he soon yelled,

"Hold on!" over the sound of the engine and I tightened my grip around him. We started going faster and soon we couldn't hear the sound of Richard's engine anymore… just the wind blowing against our ears. We soon stopped in front of the mansion where we got off and walked inside to find Rachel drinking tea on the couch.

"Pretty nice house," Rachel said standing up. "Now who is he?" Rachel asked looking at Xavier.

"Right! I forgot to tell you," I said.

"This is Red X," I said, smiling nervously. Her tea dropped and the cup shattered. I went over to Rachel and started to walk her up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Xavier asked, picking up the broken glass.

"I just need to talk to her, I'll be right down," I said and then went up to the third floor. I opened my door and sat Rachel down on my bed. I locked the door and then when I was about to sit down Rachel stood up and started yelling at me and I fell down onto my bed.

"What are you doing with him!?" Rachel asked, pointing to the door.

"His name is Xavier and he helped me," I said, standing up and walking over to the balcony.

"So because he helped you, you're going to stay with him?" she asked, walking over to me, no longer yelling.

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere to go?" I said, looking out at the full sun above the ocean.

"What about Roy?" she asked.

"He's getting married in 3 months," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"To who?" Rachel asked, not noticing the silent tears running down my face.

"Kitten," I said and started to sob. Rachel now noticed I was crying and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kori. If I knew I would have told you," Rachel said, still hugging me.

"How about you stay with me?" Rachel said, pulling away from me as I wiped my tears off my arm. I was about to answer when,

"Oh wait sorry, you can't. Me and Gar are going to have a baby," Rachel said, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"We're gonna get married soon and then have the baby, so things are going to be private," she said, blushing.

"Ok then you have to let me stay at Xavier's," I said, still smiling.

"Fine, but you have to call every week," she said, looking at me.

"I promise I'll call every week," I said and then gave her a hug.

"Good-bye," I said and then she left leaving me in my room… alone. I left my room and went downstairs, Xavier was watching football.

"What happened to Raven?" he asked, turning off the T.V. I sat down next to him with my hands in my lap.

"She said I could stay, but I have to call once every week," I said, smiling.

"Great," he said and then there was silence. After about five minutes I broke the silence,

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened at the mall," I said, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me. God why did he have to be so stupid?

"I'm sorry I kissed you," I said, blushing.

"Oh… that. Ya don't be, I liked it," he said, looking me in the eyes. I blushed and then was captured by his lips. I melted in his kiss, loving every second of it. We pulled apart, looking into eachother eyes.

"Starfire… I love you," Xavier said, looking right into my emerald eyes.

"I love you too," I said and then once again our lips met.

**Chapter 10! Please review! I know some people don't like RedxStar, but that's the way the stories going. And I ****swear ****Richard and Kori will be together at the end of the story!!! It may seem like they won't, but they will. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	11. Changed

**Dedicated to nadiagirl for the great idea of this chapter! **

_It's been one year since then… and like I promised I've called Rachel every week. I went to their wedding was the brides maid; they invited Richard and his wife so I had to change a little bit. Now I have long black hair with red streaks in it. I still have my green eyes, but now they're darker. Nightwing is back because I've joined Red X, I'm now known as BlackStar. (I just picked a name. Plz don't get mad at me) I haven't told Rachel I'm evil… I don't want her to get worried with the baby coming in a few weeks. _

_Xavier still has the same black spiked hair and eyes that look red. He cares for me and I love him for that, I think he's going to ask me to marry him tonight. I really hope he does after what happened with Roy I'm ready to move on and start a family with Xavier. Speaking of Roy now he's married to Kitten and works with Richard. They've become best friends because Roy hates me now. _

_Tonight is Rachel's birthday and Xavier and I have been invited. So have Richard, Rebecca, Roy, Kitten, Victor, and Karen. Tonight is going to be a long night. _

"Hurry up Kori! We're going to be late!" Xavier yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming," I said and then walked down the stairs. I was wearing a long black dress that went below my ankles and trailed behind me a little. My hair was curled and I put on red lipstick with some eye shadow. I was wearing black kitten heals and a dark red necklace with a black heart shaped diamond hanging from the middle of it.

"You look beautiful," Xavier said, smiling and then taking my hand. He was wearing a black tux with white undershirt and red rose in the top pocket.

"Thank you," I said and then we walked out and drove to Rachel's mansion.

"Rose, you're here!" Rachel yelled and ran up to me. **Yes I changed my name to Rose, but only so Richard wouldn't know that it was me. Xavier also changed his name to Ryan. (I just picked another name. Plz don't hurt me!) **

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" I said, hugging her.

"And Ryan you made it too," Rachel said, hugging Xavier.

"Happy Birthday Rae," Xavier said, smiling.

"Where's Garfield?" Xavier asked, looking around for green hair.

"He's getting something, but will be back in a few minutes," Rachel said.

"Rose I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit," Xavier said, giving me a peck on the cheek and then leaving.

"So do you really love Xavier?" Rachel asked me once he was gone.

"What do you mean? Of course I love him," I said, looking at her.

"I know it's just, I know you're BlackStar," Rachel said, looking down.

"Rachel I would have told you. I just wanted you to have baby first," I said, looking at her.

"I understand that, but why Kori?" Rachel asked, looking up at me.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why are you evil? Why do you steal things? Why do hurt people? What happened to being a hero? Didn't being a Teen Titan mean anything to you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but it's who I am. I'm happy, and being a Teen Titans meant everything to me. I'm sorry but I'm not going to change who I am for somebody else," I said and I started to walk away.

"Isn't that what you did for Xavier?" Rachel asked and then also walked away. I stopped where I was thinking about what she had just said, then I say Richard walk in with Rebecca. I left for her backyard and looked out at the sky.

"Did I change for him?" I asked myself, looking at the bright stars high above me.

"Change for who?" Xavier asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Nobody," I said as he walked up to me. He put his arm around me waist and looked up to the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking at me.

"My life and what I'm going to do with it," I said, looking at him.

"Me too," Xavier said. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Xavier said, getting down on his knee.

"Kori will you marry me?" Xavier asked. I was shocked! I pulled myself together and was about to answer when…

**Well that's part of nadiagirl's idea. Chapter 12 is part two of her idea. Plz review and thank you to everybody that did. :D**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


	12. Finally

"Kori?" Richard asked, standing there.

"What the hell do you want Richard?" I asked, turning around.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked stepping forward. Xavier stood up and put the box into his pocket, but Richard had already seen it.

"Were you thinking about getting married to him?" Richard asked, looking over at Xavier.

"I wasn't thinking about it. I'm going to," I said as Xavier smiled his evil, sexy smile.

"No you not," Richard said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping forward.

"You're not getting married to him," Richard said again, stepping forward.

"What are you, my dad or something?" I asked, getting pissed.

"No, but I am in charge of you," Richard said. I started laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still laughing my head off.

"Ya," he said.

"You have no control over me," I said after I stopped laughing.

"If I wanted to have to get married to Xavier and have his kid, then I will and you couldn't stop me," I said, walking back over to Xavier taking of his jacket. I started kissing him and then Richard pulled me away from him. I fell to the floor and then looked up at him.

"Why do you have to ruin my life!? I'm happy with him! And you have to take that away from me!? Do you think I care for you?! Do you think I'm doing all of this to make you jealous?! I love Xavier! He's treats me like a man should treat a woman! He doesn't hurt me unlike some bastard I used to love! Yes, ok are you happy? I'll say it! I used to love you! I used to care for you! I used to feel safe and cared for when I was with you! But now Xavier gives me that feeling," I said as Xavier helped me up, "I don't need you anymore," I said and started to walk away.

"I'm not married to her anymore," Richard said.

"I don't care," I said and kept walking.

"I did it so I could be with you," he said, stepping in front of me.

"I don't care," I said and pushed him out of the way.

"I love you…Starfire," he said and then tackled Xavier to the ground. I screamed and everybody looked over at me. They saw me screaming and then they saw Xavier and Richard fighting at my feet. They all started screaming and running around. I saw Rachel go running up the stairs and then I fell to the ground.

I had gotten knocked to the floor by the two men I love the most in world. WAIT WHAT! I don't love Richard! Only Xavier! Or do I love him?

I was having a battle with myself as Richard and Xavier were fighting. Then I started to feel angry. Richard was messing up my life and I didn't want that.

I stood up and pulled Richard off Xavier.

"Get away from him!" I yelled and punched him in the stomach. He went flying across the floor and stopped when he hit the wall. He fell to the floor, not moving. Police started running into the mansion and were soon all around me and Xavier.

"Ready BlackStar?" Xavier asked smiling and then pulling on his mask and changing into his uniform.

"Always," I said and ran at them. (Her mask is like Robin's but has points at the end. She wears black leather short shorts and black tang top. But of coarse she has black boots also.) I jumped into the air and came crashing down on one of them. Xavier was beating the crap out of five officers at the same time. I looked over and I saw Richard stand up, then he started running up the stairs and about two minutes later Nightwing came in to help. I ran over to him and when he landed I kicked him in the stomach.

"Kori I'm not going to hurt you," Richard said blocking every hit I made. He never once showed any sign of attacking me, so I would have to make him. I wanted a fight and I was going to get it. I kicked him in the spot and that's when it all started. He got pissed and I got happy. He started punching me and kicking me, it was heaven. To see him angry at me it made me happy because I know I made him mad. And don't forget the way he looks when he's angry. So determined and sexy. Then I got hit in the stomach and fell to the floor once again.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me," I said. He stopped right were he was, and his face softened.

"Kori I'm…"

"Great job Nightwing. You got her! Red X got away though, but he's not the real problem… she is," the officer said, putting cuffs around my wrists.

"You won Richard. You should be happy," I said, looking up at him through my mask.

"Richard?" the officer asked, looking at Nightwing.

"Yes," Richard said, pulling off his mask. The police officers all started whispering.

"Well what a guy! He's a millionaire and saves the city!" the police officer said and then they all started clapping.

"That's very nice, but she got away," Richard said and they all looked down to see the cuffs on the ground.

"Crap! Men find her!" the officer yelled and the other officers started running in different directions. Something landed behind Richard and walked up to him.

"Thanks," I said from behind him.

"Kori you can't do this," Richard said turning around.

"Can't do what?" I asked, stepping in front of him.

"I can't stand seeing you with Xavier. Please don't go back with him," Richard said taking my hand.

"Richard you know I don't love you, I love Xavier," I said taking my hand from him. Then he did the last thing I thought he would… he kissed me.

**There it is! The chapter you all have been waiting for! They kissed! There is way more to come and just so all of you know I typed up three chapters for Love Suicide and this chapter in one day! Props for me:D Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


	13. You Don't Know How Long I've Waited

I pulled away shocked.

"_Did he just kiss me?"_ I asked myself. I looked around and I saw him, smiling.

"_Oh my god! He did just kiss me!!!"_ I screamed in my head. I looked at him and started to cry.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked holding me.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" I asked through tears.

"Because I love you," he said looking into my eyes.

"Richard I…"

"She doesn't love you!" Xavier yelled kicking him from behind and knocking him to the ground.

"Xavier!" I screamed in shock.

"Ya it's me you slut! I gave you a house to sleep in and you kiss him!" Xavier yelled looking down at me. Richard started to get up, but Xavier kicked him again and he fell to the floor breathing lightly.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" I yelled at him.

"And you didn't stop him?" Xavier asked pointing at Richard.

"No!" I yelled back at him.

"Why not?" Xavier asked, looking at me.

"Because I love him," I said quietly.

"What was that?" Xavier asked, leaning closer.

"I said because I love him!" I yelled, standing up.

"What?!" Xavier yelled at me. I could have sworn I saw Richard smirking.

"I said I love him. You understand English?" I asked, looking at him.

"You can't love him," Xavier said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you belong to me!" Xavier yelled before he lunged at me. I screamed and fell back under his weight. I started squirming under him trying to get free, but no luck. I screamed again hoping Richard would do something, but when I looked over he wasn't there. I looked up and saw him flying down through the air about to land on Xavier. I tried my best to move as he came crashing down on him, but I was caught in the fight. I finally got out of the middle of the fight and looked at my arm. It had a large cut on it and blood was slowly falling from it. I held it with my other hand and slowly got up. I looked over to them fighting and started to run away.

I knew they would come to find me soon. I just didn't want Xavier to find me first if he got away, so I headed back to his house. I flew across the night sky, cold air drying my cut. I landed in the balcony of my room and got my clothes. They I slowly left, but right as I was leaving I heard a motorcycle pull up on the rock driveway. I threw my clothes on the bed and ran into the closet. There I stayed waiting for my death. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and then my door opened. I saw a shadow walk around the room and look out to the balcony. Then the shadow came back in and started to walk over to the closet. I stayed there and closed my eyes as the doors opened.

"Kori!" Richard yelled and then picked me up. I sighed with relief and then hugged him.

"Where is Xavier?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"The police took him away," Richard said, stroking my black hair.

"Is this hair color permanent?" Richard asked, holding a piece of my hair.

"No. Why?" I asked, pulling my hair out of his hand.

"I love your old hair color," he said smiling. I looked into his blue eyes and was lost. I missed him so much and now I felt like a fool for never noticing it.

"I can get rid of the black," I said.

"That would be nice," he said and then I walked away into the bathroom. I started the shower and then closed the door. 20 minutes later I came back out to find Richard sitting there, in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Where did you get the clothes?" I asked, walking out over to the bed where all of my clothes were. I was only wearing a towel so I was cautious when I bent over to get the shirt I dropped. I'm pretty sure I saw Richard follow my ass as I bent down I smiled and came back up slowly.

"I had them with me, I always bring an extra pair of clothes instead of walking around in a very short towel," he said, smirking.

"Oh. Well I'll just be a minute," I said and then walked away with my red hair flat against my back.

"Kori," Richard said.

"Yea?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry," he said before I shut the door. I came out 10 minutes later wearing a jean mini skirt and a purple t shirt.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"I have a few things in mind," Richard said pulling me down next to him on the bed, laying me down on the bed and then leaning in closer.

"Or we could go back to your house," I said, stopping him.

"Fine," he said with a childish tone in his voice.

"Poor baby. What can I do to make you happy?" I asked. He was about to answer before I kissed him. I pulled away and he was smiling.

"Let's go," I said, walking away slowly with my clothes. I heard him get up and slowly follow me. I walked downstairs and soon entered the garage and I turned on the lights. There in the light was a midnight blue Mercedes. I put my clothes in the back and then got in.

"You can take your motorcycle," I said and then started the car. I went speeding out of the driveway and onto the highway. I looked into the mirror and didn't see Richard, then I looked the left and there was Richard. He threw me an earpiece and then sped off in front of me. I put in the earpiece after turning on the red button and listened.

"Hey Star," I heard Richard say.

"Nobody has called me that in a long time," I said, smiling.

"Well I think its time to refresh your memory," Richard said. I followed him and soon stopped in front of the dock looking out to Titan's Tower.

"Welcome home Starfire," Richard said, taking my hand. We rode over there on the boat and pulled up onto the sandy sore. We walked inside and were greeted by an empty tower.

"I thought that everybody would be here or something," I said.

"Nobody comes here anymore, just the tour groups once every hour," Richard said, walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a coke and pulled out mustard and straw for me.

"So what's changed?" I asked, looking around. The tower looked the same from the last time I saw it.

"Nothing really. Everything is just really clean because of the tours. Even Beast Boy's room is clean," Richard said and I started laughing. We soon were walking down the halls and we passed by my room'

"Has anything happened to my room?" I asked.

"Well I threw things around after I found out you left, but then I cleaned it up," Richard said, looking down at the ground.

"Great," I said and then walked in. Everything looked the same except I had a new T.V in my room. Now I had a flat screen that covered my wall and my window was bigger.

"Did something blow up in here?" I asked, pointing to the lager window.

"Yes and then Raven came in," Richard said sitting down on my bed.

"Were you mad that I left because you wanted to kill me… or because you were sad I left?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Star I would never want to kill you, I love you," Richard said, looking over into my jade eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," I said before he kissed me once more.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! And believe it or not there is only one more chapter! I am coming out with another story in May 2007. The story is under construction so that's part of the reason I didn't update Hating You that fast. I was working on that story. By the way the story is called ****Threatening Desire ****it is a Red X Star. Please review once I post that story in May. **

**P.S: I'm not posting it in May and telling you about it now because I'm mean. I'm telling you now because I might post it earlier, like in March or April. I'm posting it in May because one of my friends from Fanfiction wanted me to make the story for their birthday. **

**Plz don't be mad. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	14. Author's Notes

**So that was the end of the story. Now Kori has Richard and Rebecca is long gone. Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love getting reviews, it makes me happy to know people are reading what I make up and that they like it… or not. I have finished the story Threatening Desire, but I'm not gonna post it until after March. I'm sooo sorry, but it has to be close to May. Although I do have good news! I'm starting a new story! I don't have a title yet, but once I've finished the first chapter and typed it up I'll post it. I promise. **

**So I hope that story will keep you happy until I start posting the chapters of Threatening Desire. On the day I post Threatening Desire I will be posting either the first 2 chapters or first 3 chapters. If you review for this chapter then tell me if you want me to post the first 2 or 3 chapters. **

**I'm going to Tahoe on Tuesday November 21, 2006 and won't be back until Saturday, November 25th. So I won't be able to post or type up anything over that time, but I will bring my notebook and work on the new story that I don't have a name for yet. **

**If I don't have a title by the time I post the new story then I would love it if in your review you put what you think the title should be. I'll find the one I like the most and I'll add in thanks at the end of the next chapter. **

**What else do I have to tell you people? Well I could tell you that Threatening Desire is only 11 chapters, but the chapters are good and at least 5-7 pgs long in my notebook. **

**I don't know what more I can tell you so I guess this is good bye until Saturday. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	15. Alternate Ending Pt 1

**Alternate Ending:**

**Warning: Tiny Lemon**

"_Richard you know I don't love you, I love Xavier," I said taking my hand from him. Then he did the last thing I thought he would… he kissed me. _

I quickly pulled away from Richard and wiped my mouth in disgust. Richard was smirking with satisfaction. I quickly got rid of his smirk though by punching him in the face. Richard fell back slightly, but caught himself on a coffee table. In the process, he was able to stop himself from falling over, but knocked over a priceless vase and caused it to shatter.

"Why did you kiss me?!" I yelled at him. He looked up at me, his eye swollen from my fist.

"Because Kori, I love you," he told me. I was speechless after hearing this and my thoughts had me in another world. But that didn't last long because somebody yelled,

"She doesn't love you!" and that somebody turned out to be Xavier. He kicked Richard to the floor and then went over to me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, giving me a once over to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me…physically," I added under by breath. Luckily for Richard, Xavier didn't hear me and he just wrapped his arm around my tiny waist protectively.

"I don't ever want to see you near what's mine again," Xavier told Richard before we began to walk off.

"Is this really what you want Kori?" Richard asked me as we were walking towards the door.

"Richard, just leave me alone," I said without looking back at him.

"You didn't answer my question. Is this what you want?" he asked me again. I turned back and looked him in the eyes, or eye. I couldn't really see his over eye because it was swelling up from the punch.

"Yes," I told him before turning back to Xavier and looking at his face. He had a smirk that showed he won, like I was some sort of trophy. I was tempted to wipe the smirk off his like I did to Richard, but that would only prove Richard was right. I wasn't sure if I really wanted this, but I had nowhere else to go.

Xavier brought me back to his car and we soon drove home. The way home was quiet and I hated every minute. It was like there was tension between us and it felt awkward. There wasn't even the radio to calm my nerves, but the sound of the wind rushing over the car. I needed to make some sound to calm myself down so I lightly coughed. Xavier quickly looked over at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at the road.

"It feels different between us now. I just needed to break the silence… I felt like I was suffocating," I told him, glad to get that off my chest.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Xavier asked me as we got back to the house and he stopped the car.

"Please don't leave me alone," I begged him.

"Alright," Xavier said, now by my side and opening the door for me. I took the hand he offered and stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath of the brisk air and went over to the edge to look out at the ocean.

"Don't you dare think about jumping," Xavier said, wrapping his arms about my waist.

"I wouldn't leave you… would you leave me?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Kori, I promise on my grave, whenever that might come, that I will not leave you," Xavier said before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as his arms slowly made their way down. His hands lightly squeezed my butt, causing me to giggle in the middle of the kiss and causing us to pull away from eachother.

"Come on, we should probably get you cleaned up," he told me. We then went up stairs into my room and I started up the shower. I decided not to close the door, but changed out of my clothes from behind a wall. I then pulled back the curtain and got into the shower. Much to my joy, I could see Xavier sitting on the bed, staring at me in the shower the whole time. It wasn't like he could see me naked or anything, just the outline. Though it was just the outline of my body that began to drive him insane.

I giggle as he began to pace back forth, trying his best not to look at me. But every once in a while he looked back in my direction and stayed there staring. It wasn't until he quickly shook his head that he was able to look away only to start pacing again. Xavier soon came into the bathroom and walked over to the shower. I was expecting him to throw open the curtains and pull me out of the shower so he could have his way with me, but he didn't.

"I'll be right back," Xavier told me before walking off. I slightly pouted when I heard my bedroom door close, signaling that he was gone. I found myself perky, wanting him more than ever now. I quickened my pace so that by the time Xavier returned I had finished shaving and was washing the conditioner out of my hair. I turned off the shower and watched as Xavier's head perked up. I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest, ending just as my butt began to end and it went into my long legs. I walked over to him, holding the towel at my front.

"You plan to torture me all night?" Xavier asked, watching as I bent down to get my clothes.

"No, that would make me a bad guest. Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you're a good host you'll get something back from your guests?" I asked me, walking over to him and leaving behind my clothes.

"I can't recall, could you refresh my memory?" he asked with a smirk.

"Gladly," I said before sitting down on his lap. It was then that I noticed he changed his clothes. Something told me he took a quick dip before coming back to my room, but that was wearing off fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing my towel to fall behind me, leaving me naked and in his reach… just what he's always wanted. For a moment, neither of us did anything and it was killing me so badly. I wanted him and he wanted me. Better yet! I wanted him and he wanted me and I was already naked! Why hadn't something happened! It was then that Xavier pulled me into a soft kiss followed by many more.

He rolled me over so I was under him, his shirt was now gone. I laid there beneath him, my soul and body at his disposal. My chest was against his and I was breathing deeply, waiting for something to happen. Weather it was a kiss or him getting off me saying he wasn't ready for it… which I highly doubted as the truth. I knew he wanted me more than anything right now, I could feel it. And when I say I could feel it, I really meant I could feel it and it was making me want him even more.

I was finally satisfied when he bent down and kissed me again. He put his arms under my back, pulling me closer to him. He started planting butterfly kisses down my neck, making his way down to my breast. I let my arms lay loosely around his neck, twirling his hair in my fingers as he enjoyed himself.

**Yeah, so it was a bit of a lemon, but didn't really go all the way. I hope I didn't gross anybody out, it's just I've seen a lot more detailed stuff than this out there on fanfiction and this is looking pretty good compared to how far those go. There will be another chapter and I hope you enjoy my random update! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	16. Alternate Ending Pt 2

I woke up the next morning, a smile on my face. There was an arm wrapped snuggly over my waist, pulling me closer to my love. I looked over at the man next to me and I couldn't help but giggle. He had an extreme case of bed head, due to last night and me playing with it. His head was nuzzled up against my breasts and he was mumbling something in his sleep. I leaned closer to hear what he was saying, but when I made the slightest movement his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," I said sweetly. He smiled up at me before I sunk down to his level so we were eye to eye. I gave him a light kiss on the lips before burrowing my head into his chest, hugging him closely to me. I could've stayed like this forever. Just me and him, together and in bliss to everything else. The sun warmed by back and the light breeze brought in the fresh smell of the ocean. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below us and the seagulls speaking.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me, twirling a strand of my crimson hair with his fingers.

"Like never before," I told him, taking in a deep breath. He smelt of a sweet spice that calmed me.

"You were amazing for your first time," he told me. I rolled over so I was now laying on top of him. I wiggled my toes, pulling the bed sheet up so they were free.

"You weren't so bad yourself," I told him. He smiled before I took a deep inhale through my nose.

"Do you smell waffles?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh! Damnit!" Xavier said, rolling me off him. He got up and but on a lose fitting pair of red pajama bottoms and opened my door, closing it behind him. I heard him go running down the stairs and then some muffled talking. I ignored that and looked over at the clock on the night stand; it was almost 11:45. I went over to the edge and slowly stood up, my legs wobbling as I did. Last night had been more of a work out than I thought, but it was worth it.

I went over to my clothes and pulled on some shorts, not even bothering to put on some panties first. I then slipped on a tip tang top and put on my slippers. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair and teeth, leaving me more awake. Before I was about to open my door, Xavier came back inside and frowned.

"I somehow knew this would happen," he said.

"What would happen?" I asked him.

"Well, I had to leave to tell the stupid maid I hired to leave and I had a feeling that you would be dressed by the time I got back," Xavier told me.

"I'm still here," I told him, smiling.

"I know, but I like seeing you naked," he said, grinning playfully.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's almost noon and I needed to go to the bathroom," I told him.

"Did the maid take the waffles with her?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, a girls got to eat," I told him before walking downstairs with him following. There was a table set for two with a flower in a vase in the middle. There was also a small plate of butter, some syrup, and four waffles to top it off.

"It looks beautiful," I said, sitting down after Xavier pulled out my chair.

"There's only one thing missing," he said, walking over to the fridge.

"What's that?"

"Whipped Cream," he said, before pulling out a fresh can. He then walked back to the table and placed it next to the syrup. We then got our waffles and began eating, a small conversation being help. Although it wasn't until after breakfast that all the fun started. Xavier was doing the dishes so I grabbed the whipped cream bottle and went over to him.

"Xavier," I whispered next to his ear. He turned around and when he was fully facing me, I sprayed the whipped cream all over his face. I then started to laugh as he took his hand and wiped off the cream so he could open his eyes. Xavier saw me laughing and then looked down at the whipped cream in his hand. Before I could react, he threw the hand full he hand and it hit me square in the face.

"This means war," I said before spraying more at him while running away. Xavier went into the fridge and pulled out another can before running after me. I ran upstairs and when I got to the top I sprayed it all over him as he came up them. While I was laughing, Xavier took the chance to spray me in the chest. He then blocked my way down and the other hallway, so I had no other choice but to run into his room.

"Aw come on! I just cleaned in there!" Xavier complained before running inside as well. When he did run inside, I was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Well, I don't mind a little game of hind and seek. It makes finding you all the more fun," Xavier said before we went looking around. I had ended up hiding in his closet, which wasn't as big as I would have liked it to. The whipped cream can was in front of me and I was ready to spray. My breathing started to quicken as I heard his footsteps come closer. The closet door was flung open so I began to spray what little I had left in the can.

"I knew you would do something liked that," Xavier said, stepping into the opening of the closet. I then crawled in between his legs and ran over to the bed, but before I could get there, Xavier stopped me. He grabbed my waist and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Never," I said before he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. Xavier then flopped me down on the bed, holding me down with his own body.

"Now do you give up?" he asked me. I leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear,

"I'm yours."

"In that case, lets go get you cleaned up," Xavier said, getting off me and helping me up. He then guided me into his bathroom and started the shower. His shower was much bigger than mine and I caught onto his thinking right away. Slipping off my slippers, followed by the shirt and shorts, I got into the shower and Xavier soon followed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I could have gone the rest of my life like this. In bliss to the rest of the world, deeply in love, and enjoying myself without any Richard Grayson ruining it. But of course something has to come up and ruin it because we all know happily ever after is just in fairy tells. _

**A Month Later:**

"So, where do you want to stop tonight?" Xavier asked me as we went riding down the streets.

"The Grayson Manor," I told him.

"Are you sure? I mean, we could always just skip and do something else," Xavier said.

"No, I'm sure. It's time to face him," I told him and the rest of the ride was in silence.

When we finally did reach the Grayson Manor, we turned off our motorcycles and hopped the fence. Almost right away the alarm was triggered, just what I had wanted.

"Why did you trigger the alarm?!" Xavier yelled at me.

"Just wait, you'll see in the end," I said before Nightwing, formally known as Robin, landed a few feet ahead of us, bow staff at ready.

"Long time no see," I told him.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked coldly. There was a small stare down between him and Xavier before I broke the silence with a snicker.

"Are you two still fighting over me?" I asked them.

"I gave up on you Kori. You're nothing to me now. Just another villain to take down," Richard told me, causing my face to drop it's previous smirk.

"Well then, that pretty much says it all. Shall we get to work then?" I asked before they nodded and I lunged at Richard, Xavier by my side. I went to kick him in the jaw, but much to my displeasure, he ducked down and swiped at my feet. Xavier was able to land a punch in his gut as he came up though.

"You never answered my question!" Richard yelled as I threw a punch at him.

"What was that question?" I asked him, taking sharp inhales of breath. It had been a while since I had last fought Richard so I had to put more effort into my attacks. Oh how I hate effort.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me again.

"What, can't come by and visit an old _friend_?!" I shouted, the last part bitter.

"Not that I don't love your annoying company, I have better things to do then dwell on the past," he said before I stopped dead in my tracks. Xavier quickly looked over at me and was distracted enough to let Richard land a punch on his face. I began to feel queasy and soon I felt like the room was spinning. The last thing I remember were arms wrapping around my waist, being flung over someone's shoulder and then I passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you all think? I'm glad with this chapter and even happier that there will be at least another two chapters after this chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the alternate ending I've made and please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	17. Alternate Ending Pt 3

I woke up to find myself in a soft, warm bed. My stomach was no longer hurting, but I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and my senses came to me… there was somebody sleeping next to me. I quickly jerked away from the person next to me and woke them.

"You okay Kori?" I head Xavier ask. I sighed and laid back down, resting my head on his bare chest.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, we went to the Grayson place, started fighting, and then you fell to the ground. I picked you up and brought you home. Luckily I was able to lose bird boy on the way over," Xavier told me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"How long have I been asleep?" was my next question.

"A few hours, not long enough," Xavier said before pulling me closer to himself and closing my eyes. His light snoring was soon the only sound in the room and I followed him by closing my eyes as well and soon falling asleep.

**That Morning:**

Waking up, I quickly ran into the bathroom and over to the toilet. Much to my displeasure, I then threw up. But I was able to move my long radiant hair out of the way in time. When it was finally over I went over to the sink and cleaned out my mouth. I then collapsed onto the tile floor in exhaustion, groaning.

"Kori, are you okay?" Xavier asked from the bathroom door way. I was shaking slightly from the force of it and the smell still lingered in the air. Xavier must have smelt it too because he backed away from the door way, hand over his mouth.

"Tell me if you need anything," he said in a muffled voice before leaving. I soon sat up and crawled over to a candle, lighting it with a match from near by. The smell soon flooded the room and the repulsive smell of sickness began to vanish.

When I had finally regained my strength, I stood up and walked back over to the bed. I sat down and was relieved that my stomach wasn't acting up. Walking over to the other closet, I grabbed the thermometer and then made my way back over to the bed. Waiting for it to be ready, I soon placed it under my tongue and waited. It was almost a three minute wait when the thermometer finally beeped telling me it was over. I took it out and looked at what it said, which was normal.

"What's it say?" Xavier asked from the doorway.

"Normal," I said before placing it on the night stand and falling back on to the bed.

"Then why did you throw up?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, but I'm really craving cookie dough ice cream. Could you please get me some?" I asked him, smiling sweetly at him. Xavier sighed before standing up.

"You're lucky you're cute," he told me before I giggled and he left for the kitchen. I then went over to the bathroom and got in the shower. After the shower I came out in a pair of Xavier's boxers and my bra, a tooth brush in my mouth. Xavier was sitting on the bed, a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked me, pointing to the boxers. I went back into the bathroom and spit into the sink.

"This is your bedroom," I yelled to him while rinsing off my toothbrush. I then came back out and sat down next to him, still topless and my hair dripping.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?" Xavier asked, pointing out the dangling diamonds.

"A couple weeks ago," I said, mouth full of ice cream.

"Has it really been that long since we've had fun?" he asked, smirking.

"Yup," I said blankly, licking the spoon bare.

"Well then, we should change that," Xavier said, but before he could kiss me I stopped him by asking,

"I don't really feel like it. Do you want to watch a movie instead?" Xavier blinked a few times. It was the first time I had ever rejected him.

"Okay… we could do that too," he said, standing up. Still eating ice cream, I stood up as well and we walked downstairs to the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Xavier asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Gone With The Wind," I told him.

"You sure? Because we could always watch Matrix or something," Xavier asked.

"Nope, I want to watch Gone With The Wind," I told him again before he sighed and put it in. Xavier then sat down next to me on the couch, putting his arm around my shoulders as the movie started and I continued eating my ice cream.

**With Richard:**

"Will you please stop pacing? You're giving me a head ache," Kitten said, watching as Richard paced back and forth.

"No, I can't really. I just saw a villain come take me on, be in the middle fighting, and then just pass out. I can not stop," Richard told her.

"Why do you care about that Kori girl anyway? I'm you're girlfriend now, you should be worrying about me," Kitten said.

"Then think of it as me working," he said before going over to his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kitten asked.

"An old friend," Richard said before somebody answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rachel, it's me… Richard."

"_Oh, what do you want?"_ Rachel asked bitterly.

"Do you know where Kori lives?" Richard asked.

"_Why do you think I'd tell you? She hates you if you haven't forgotten,"_ Rachel reminded him, causing him to wince.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I need to know because last night she came and attacked me with Xavier. During the middle of the fight, she passed out. I want to find out what's going on," Richard said. There was the sound of Rachel gasping before the line went dead.

"Rachel?! Are you there? Damnit!" Richard yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"Well, that went well," Kitten said sarcastically, earning a glare from Richard before he walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?!" she yelled, running over to him.

"Was it something I said?" Kitten asked as Richard continued to walk down the hall.

"It's everything you've said," he said bitterly before rounding the corner and soon driving off on his motorcycle.

**With Xavier and I:**

"It's okay Kori. Just take deep breaths. It's going to be okay," Xavier told me as I cried into his shoulder.

"No it won't be okay! Ashley is going to die in the war!" I shouted between sobs. We had just gotten to the point where Ashley goes off to war, and I was in belief that he was going to die. Sure I had seen this movie before and I know he doesn't, but my emotions got the best of me.

"Do you want me to stop the movie and put on something else?" Xavier asked, hoping I would say yes.

"No!" I cried. Xavier frowned before playing the movie.

"Xavier, can you make me some oatmeal?" I asked him a while after he had played the movie.

"Do you really need oatmeal that bad?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah," I said, giving him the puppy dog face. He sighed before standing up and going to the kitchen, the movie still playing.

"Do you want me to pause it?" I yelled to him, seeing how he was missing the movie.

"No!" Xavier quickly yelled back.

"Thank god I'm away from that," he then mumbled to himself before coming out with a bowl of oatmeal. I squealed with glee before eating the oatmeal. After I had finished my oatmeal, I looked over at Xavier who looked extremely bored.

"You don't want to watch this movie… do you?" I asked him.

"No, no! It's just… it's more of a chick flick. I, being a guy and all, enjoy violence and action," Xavier told me and a broke into tears. Damn, my emotions were really out of control today.

"Sorry! Please stop crying! If you want we could go to the spa or something!" Xavier quickly said causing me to immediately perk up.

"I'll be really in 10 minutes!" I said happily before running up the stairs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Xavier asked himself before going to his room to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So… what do you think? This is actually a really long alternate ending! And it's just gonna get longer! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	18. Alternate Ending Pt 4

**With Rachel:**

"Come on Kori, pick up," Rachel said while the line rang.

"_Hey guys!"_

"Kori-"

"_I can't answer my phone right now, but if you could leave your name and the time you called I'll get back to you ASAP."_

"Ugh!" Rachel yelled before leaving a message and then hanging up.

**At the Spa:**

"Thank you for taking me here Xavier," I said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to the changing rooms. I came back out shortly after with a towel wrapped around my chest, ending at mid thigh.

"You ready?" Xavier asked, a towel around his waist.

"Oh yeah," I said happily before dragging him off to the mud bath.

**After the Spa:**

"Thanks again," I said, kissing Xavier passionately on the lips after we left the spa. It was during our kiss that my phone started vibrating, but I ignored it. This kiss was more important. We then began to walk hand in hand and left to get something to eat.

"Xavier, can we get sea food?" I asked him, looking at a restaurant that looked good.

"Sure," he told me before we walked over there. We were soon shown to our table that had a view of the ocean.

"I'm going to use the restroom," I told Xavier before standing and going to the bathroom. While washing my hands, my phone began to vibrate again so I decided to finally check it.

"_One missed call from, Rachel Roth,"_ was what it read.

"I'll just call her when we get home," I mumbled to myself before returning to Xavier in time to order my food.

**With Richard:**

Richard pulled up in front of my old house I used to share with Roy. Hoping there would be something inside to help him find me, he knocked on the door. When Roy answered the door, Richard received a glare and then the door slammed in his face.

"I'm not here for you Roy! I'm looking for Kori!" Richard yelled, the door opened again and Roy stepped outside; closing the door behind him.

"Why would I know where she is?" Roy asked bitterly.

"I was hoping she might have contacted you," Richard said.

"I haven't talked to her since that incident at the mall," Roy told him.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" he asked.

"No, and I don't care. She decided to go off with Xavier, I'm not gonna ruin that for her. Even if she did hurt me, I don't want you to find her and hurt her again," Roy said before returning to the house.

"Okay, well… that could have gone better," Richard mumbled to himself before returning to his motorcycle and driving off to Rachel's house.

**With Rachel:**

"She better pick up this time," Rachel said before calling me once again.

"_Rachel could this wait? I'm in the middle of lunch with Xavier?"_ I asked, finally answering her calls.

"Why didn't you answer my last call?" Rachel asked, sitting down on her white plush couch.

"_I was busy. I went to the spa today with Xavier, very nice," _I told her.

"That's nice. I heard from Richard you passed out," Rachel said. In the back round she heard my tell Xavier something before I walked off for the bathroom once again.

"_He called you?" _I asked her.

"Yes he called me. He wanted to know if I knew where you were. He's concerned about you Kori," Rachel told me.

"_You didn't tell him did you?" _I quickly asked.

"No! But I think you should call him or something. He really wants to know what's going on. Kori, he may have been a complete bastard in the beginning, but he still cares," Rachel said, causing me to sigh.

"_I'll call him, but I'm not going to talk to him in person. Could you come over in a couple hours for when I do call him though? I don't want to do it alone," _I asked her.

"Sure, I'll be over there in a couple of hours," Rachel said before we said our good byes and hung up. Then there was a knock on her door.

"What do you want Richard?" Rachel asked, opening the door to let him in.

"I need to know where Kori is. I need to talk to her," Richard said, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"I'm not going to tell you. She doesn't want to talk to you in person," Rachel told him.

"Then give me her number! I'll call her!" Richard.

"I'm sorry Richard, but no. Now if you don't mind, you need to go," Rachel said, pushing him out the door. Once she shut the door on Richard, he walked over to his motorcycle and looked down at the phone in his hand.

"Sorry Rachel, but there was no other way," Richard said before getting onto his motorcycle and driving back to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was one of the shorter chapters, but it's all I got right now. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	19. Alternate Ending Pt 5

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone. The sound of the crashing waves and seagulls filtered the back round.

"_Is this Kori?" _a male voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, raising my brow in confusion.

"_That's all I needed,"_ the man said before the line went dead.

"What the hell?" I questioned to myself before going to Xavier's room.

"Xavier?" I asked through the open door way. I looked in to find him dead asleep on his bed. Smiling, I closed the door and walked to my room. Once inside my room, I looked at the clock and sighed… it'd be another 30 minutes until Rachel got here.

"_What should I do?"_ I thought to myself. A thought soon came to mind and I got dressed in a light pink summer dress. I then went out side to the back yard and watched the ocean crash against the rocks and cover the sandy beaches.

Looking around the many houses on the beach side, I thought of how nice it would be to live in one of those houses. Sure I lived right by the ocean too, but I could go walk on the sandy beaches and go in the water. Sighing, my eyes soon found a house that had someone on the roof. I ran inside and got a pair of binoculars before returning out side and looking at the person. Once the binoculars were focused I gasped. For there, on the roof, staring right back at me with binoculars was-

**With Richard:**

"Richie-poo! Where have you been?!" Kitten asked as he walked back inside his house.

"I'm back now. That's all that matters," Richard said before shutting a door in her face.

"Oh," Kitten said quietly before slowly walking away. Inside his room, Richard was once again pacing.

"I called her and heard the ocean in the back round, but she doesn't live in any of the beach houses down here," Richard said to himself and then a thought popped into his mind. Running out of the door, Richard went up to the roof and grabbed the binoculars.

He then began to scan the area of the houses up on the cliffs. Finally, he spotted someone up on a cliff house. When the binoculars were finally focused, Richard smirked at who he saw. Before I ran inside the house in fear, Richard had seen me.

"Got cha," he said to himself before returning inside his house. Richard then began to walk to his motorcycle once again.

"Where are you going now?" Kitten asked.

"Does it really matter?" Richard growled, annoyed with his girlfriend.

"Yes it does God Damnit! I am your girl friend and I want to know where the hell you're running off to!!" Kitten yelled, shocking Richard with her sudden out burst. She was deeply breathing and glaring up at him.

"I'm going to visit an old friend," Richard told her.

"If it's that Kori girl, I think you should leave her alone," Kitten told him.

"Next time I want your dim witted thoughts, I'll ask," Richard said coldly before leaving her.

**With Me:**

"Xavier!" I yelled, rushing up the stairs to his room. Within seconds his door burst open and he ran over to me.

"What's going on?" he asked, holding me protectively and looking around the house.

"It's Richard, he saw me," I told him.

"How?" Xavier asked. I then led him to the back yard and pointed out the house. Right when Xavier was looking down at the house, he was able to make out Richard leaving on his motorcycle.

"Damn!" Xavier yelled, throwing the binoculars to the ground.

"What are we going to do? He'll be here within ten minutes," I asked, following Xavier as he rushed inside.

"Kori?" Rachel's voice asked from the front door. I quickly ran to the door and let her in before returning to Xavier's side, Rachel next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Richard's coming," I managed to say, not wanting to believe it myself.

"What?!" Rachel yelled.

"No time to explain now. Rachel, take Kori and go upstairs to my room. I want you to lock the door and stay quiet," Xavier ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled as Rachel began to drag be towards the stairs.

"After what happened last time, I don't want you fighting," Xavier said. I would have continued to protest, but I knew he was doing it as an act of love. I nodded to him before running ahead of Rachel and to his room. Downstairs, Xavier pulled out his gun and hid another one under the sofa cushion. From upstairs I waited and soon heard the sound of Richard's motorcycle pull up on the gravel drive way.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Xavier growl from below. My breath started to quicken with the silence and Rachel seemed to notice it.

"Kori you need to calm down," she told me.

"How do you expect me to calm down?!" I yelled at her, but then remembered to stay quiet.

"We can talk," she suggested.

"About what?" I asked.

"How have things with you and Xavier been?" Rachel asked. I blushed before gesturing at the messy sheets that were scrawled across the bed.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Then we can talk about you passing out. That seems to be a favorite at the moment," Rachel said.

"I don't know why it happened," I told her, but that didn't seem to satisfy her.

"What were you doing before you went after him that night?" she asked before there was a crash from below. My breath was caught in my throat as I heard painful grunts coming from downstairs.

"Nothing. We finished dinner almost an hour before leaving and I had a glass of water a few minutes before leaving. I also went to the bathroom a little while before leaving," I told her.

"Okay, how have you been feeling since?" Rachel then asked.

"Well, I woke up and threw up, been craving things, and my emotions have been going insane," I said, my thumbs brushing up against each other in a nervous act.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Xavier yell from below and then a gun fired. I was about to rip open the door, but was stopped when I heard two different voices yelling.

"Kori, I don't know how to tell you this, but there's only one thing I think it could be," Rachel said.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Kori… I think your pregnant," Rachel told me before there was a crash from down stairs and I screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bum, Bum, Bum!!!! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	20. Alternate Ending Pt 6

"Kori?!" I heard both Xavier and Richard yell from down stairs. There was then the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and someone falling onto something.

"What?" I managed to speak. My voice was weak and shaking from shock.

"You're going through the same symptoms I was when I was pregnant. It's the only thing that can explain this. Did you miss your period this month?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god!" I cried, breaking out into tears. Rachel hugged me tightly as I cried into her shoulder.

"Though it's not for sure. I'll go get a pregnancy test, stay here," she said. After I nodded in understanding Rachel disappeared. While she was gone, I went over to the door and cracked it open just enough so I could see what was going. Both Xavier and Richard were alive and it looked as though Richard was winning. I opened the door further in hope of seeing more, but instead the door creaked. Both men looked up in time to see the door close and my green eyes glistening with tears.

"Kori, I got it," Rachel said, holding up a small box. I took the box and went to the bathroom.

"I have to pee on it, don't I?" I asked, filling up a glass of water. I heard Rachel say yes through the door and continued to drink water. It was a good seven minutes until I came back out, the test resting on the box that lie on the counter. Rachel went inside the bathroom as I paced outside by the bed room.

"It's positive," she said, smiling weakly at me.

"That means?" I asked, not wanting to finish the sentence in hope it would change the answer. All Rachel had to do was nod before I fell to the ground in tears.

"Were you guys careful?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Of course!" I started before my hand covered my mouth is disbelief.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Our first time… it must have been the pre-cum!" I cried. Rachel hugged me closely, stroking my crimson hair as tears fell from my emerald eyes.

"It could be worse," she told me.

"How?"

"It could have been with someone you didn't love as dearly as Xavier," Rachel said, causing me to weakly smile. She was right, I was deeply in love with Xavier and, and- Before I could finish that thought, the door slammed open and Xavier came running in. He quickly slammed the door close and then locked it.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked through deep breaths. Rachel nodded, but I continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked and then his eyes fell upon the pregnancy test. He looked up at Rachel, silently asking if it was the truth. She nodded and then Xavier looked back over at me. I continued to sob and then looked up at him. Before either of us could say anything though, Richard kicked down the door and hit Xavier over the head; temporarily knocking him out.

"What do you want?!" I screamed, shooting a starbolt at him that sent him flying out of the room. Xavier then began to stir and sat up.

"Are you okay?" I quickly asked him. He nodded before leaving Rachel and I alone in the room.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I heard Xavier yell before punching Richard. I ran out of the door and looked over the rail to see Richard grab the gun that was hidden under the couch cushion. I screamed in horror as he pointed the gun at Xavier's thy and shot.

"NO!" I screamed, running down stairs and tackling Richard to the ground. I continued to cry when Richard didn't fight back, but instead held my arms so I couldn't hit him.

"Look what you've done! You might've just killed the father of my child!" I screamed. Richard stared at me, wide eyed.

"Yes! I'm pregnant! Now get out! I'd like to save my child's father!" I yelled before running over to Xavier. He was weakly breathing, but still alive.

"Rachel! Start the car! We need to get him to the hospital!" I yelled and she rushed to the garage. I then put Xavier's arm over my shoulder and got him to his feet.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Richard asked, finally coming to his senses.

"Yeah, stay away and I'll send you the medical bill," I said harshly before putting Xavier in the back seat of the car and getting in with him. Rachel then backed out of the drive way while I took off Xavier shirt and used it to pushed down on his wound.

"Rachel please drive faster! He's losing blood and fast!" I cried to her, keeping pressure on the bullet hole.

"Drive any faster and I won't be able to stop!" Rachel yelled back. I then kicked out the side door and grabbed Xavier.

"I'm not going to lose him!" I told her before flying out of the car, Xavier in my arms. He grunted and groaned in pain when I held his bullet wound, but it was the only way to carry him.

"Kori!" Rachel screamed after me, but I didn't look back. All I cared about was keeping Xavier alive. If I could do that, everything else would be okay. When I finally did see the hospital, I touched down behind a near by building and rushed into the hospital. Almost immediately, people came running forward and took Xavier from me. Once he was rushed into the emergency room, I fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Kori," was the last thing Xavier had managed to say before they rushed him away. What if those were his last dying words. What if the last words he ever said to me were "Kori"?! I finally looked up when somebody touched my shoulder. I came face to face with Rachel who I fell into crying.

"It's going to be okay," she told me, embracing me tightly.

"How do you know?" I asked weakly.

"I felt his energy. He's strong Kori, he has a reason to live now. He won't give up. He's going to fight until the end and he has a good chance of living. The wound wasn't that deep and it didn't hit an artery. It's going to be okay," Rachel explained before I began to cry harder.

"I thought that would stop your crying," she said.

"It did, I'm crying because I'm happy now," I said before continuing crying and Rachel cried with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I must say, my eyes started watering myself as I read that. Although, I'm also a really emotional person, which might explain why my stories are pretty good. Anywho, please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	21. Alternate Ending Pt 7

"He's starting to wake," a nurse told me before I stood up and ran to his room. I opened the door and a tear slid down my cheek when I saw Xavier lying in the bed, looking up at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, sitting down by his side.

"Really good, considering what I've been through," Xavier said with a light laugh.

"Richard's going to leave us alone now and he's paying for the bills," I told me and a smirk came to his face.

"You told him, didn't you?" Xavier asked. I looked down at the ground and whispered,

"It was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry."

Xavier then took my chin in his hand and brought my eyes to level with his.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, we have nothing to be ashamed of. I got you this way and I'm going to stay with you. Kori, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Xavier asked and the breath was stolen from the lungs. I felt like I was soaring through the clouds, not a worry in sight.

"Yes," I said, smiling as tears began to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I have to go now, but I'm not leaving the hospital. I promise," I said before kissing him lightly on the lips and going to the nurse that stood at the door. The nurse went inside and changed his bandages while I went back to the waiting room and Rachel.

"How is he?" she asked as I joined her on a bench.

"He asked me to marry him," I said, grinning uncontrollably. Rachel smiled before hugging me tightly.

"I'm happy for you Kori," I heard a man say from behind me. I turned around and saw Richard, standing there.

"Thanks," I said. Richard's face brightened because I hadn't sworn or yelled at him yet. I was talking to him like a person would talk to another person.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want me to pay the bills or not?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded before he went over to the desk.

"Put all the bills of Xavier Red under Richard Grayson. I'll be paying for them," he told the nurse at the desk before returning to Rachel and I.

"I guess this is good bye then," he said, looking down at me. I stood up and hugged him.

"You never know," I whispered into his ear before letting him go. Richard then gave us a nod before leaving the hospital.

"You handled that really well Kori," Rachel told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm gonna go home and check on Garfield and the baby. Is that okay with you?" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah, tell them I said hi," I told by best friend before she left.

**Two Months Later:**

"Hurry up Xavier! You're going to miss the movie!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Do you want your popcorn or not?!" he yelled back. I laughed to myself before getting up and going to the kitchen. I then grabbed Xavier in one arm and the popcorn in the other.

"You know I don't like to be picked up by you," Xavier complained. I then turned around to get his crutches and while my back was turned to him I mouthed along with him.

"It makes me feel weak and you seem like the dominate one. I don't like it. I wear the pants in this family!" he said and I laughed.

"That is until I take them off," I said to him, sitting down next to him and placing his crutches off to the side.

"You never told me what movie we're watching," Xavier said as I played the movie.

"It's a surprise," I told him.

"Please not Gone With The Wind again?" he asked. It was when it finally went to the menu that he smiled at me.

"Thank you," Xavier said before I pressed play.

"It has romance and action. Enough to satisfy me and you," I told him. I had chosen King Kong, because like I said, "It has romance and action."

During the movie, I was hugging Xavier's arm when the bug scene came along with some other parts. Half way through it though, my stomach began to feel funny.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," I told my soon to be husband before standing up and heading to the back yard. Once outside, I took in a deep breath and placed a hand on the slowly growing larger stomach. When I looked around, I saw a figure on Richard's roof. I waved down at him with my free hand and saw the faint outline of him waving back. After a few minutes I went back inside and sat back down with Xavier.

"The baby kicking again?" he asked, staring at my stomach.

"A little," I said before Xavier placed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"I think it's going to be a boy. Putting up quite a fight," he joked.

"Hey buddy! Girls can fight too!" I protested.

"I know, but I'm hoping it will be a boy. If not, I'll just have to get you pregnant again in hope of one," Xavier said, smirking at me.

"Okay, just be ready when I start craving things and get all emotional again," I said.

"No, that's when I'll leave for a "business trip" and come back a little while before the baby is born," he said.

"You really are truly evil," I said, giggling.

"I am Red X, you can't forget that," Xavier reminded me and then it struck me.

"Xavier, we can't still be villains with a baby," I said, my voice trembling.

"Yeah, I thought of that last night too. I could always try to get a job somewhere… with the occasional steal," he said.

"Where will you get a job. Every place will ask for references and past jobs. You don't have any of that and you sure can't say, "I used to be Red X, now about that job?" They'll turn you into the police for sure," I told him.

"What about Wayne Enterprise? I could always ask Richard to get me a good paying job in there that's decent. We all know he owes us, even Rachel said so," Xavier said.

"That's using him! Come on Xavier, you can't always do a villain thing. Try to be good to someone for once and be fair. Don't hold something over their head," I chastised him.

"I'm good to you aren't I?" he asked. I nodded before saying,

"Yes, but it's time you expand that circle."

"Alright, once my leg is all fixed up, I'll go over there and try to get a job. If that doesn't work, I'll only be out for two hours ever other night," Xavier said before picking up his crutches and making his way up the stairs. Sighing, I stood up as well and helped him up the stairs.

"You know I don't like to get picked up!" Xavier complained.

"Oh get over it you big baby," I said before continuing up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue:**

After that day, Xavier and I went on to have a great life together. The baby was born on November 23, a Thanksgiving Baby is what I called her… Xavier calls her a Butter Ball, but her real name is Jenevieve. Yes, it was a girl so we're going to try again for a boy, but he's giving me some time off first. Xavier ended up getting a job over at Wayne Enterprise and it pays very well. Speaking of which, we ended up being quite good friends with Richard and his soon to be wife Kitten.

We all get together for Christmas Eve over at his house because it's the biggest. When I say, we all, I mean **we all. **Rachel, Garfield, their baby Andrew, Karen, Victor, their toddler Katie and their new born baby Brian, my family, Bruce, and his girlfriend Diana. So it's a really big group of us on Christmas Eve.

Xavier and I got married a month or two after the baby was born. Rachel was the maid of honor and in her arms was Jenny. Since Xavier wasn't close enough with any of my friends to have them be the best man, he called up his father, Wilson. He was a black and white old man. Now, when I say black and white, I mean two attitudes towards people. He was either mean to a person or nice… never both. Luckily for me, I was on his white side, along with Rachel and of course Jenevieve. He was very pleased to have a grand child. Though for Richard, Garfield, and Victor… he wasn't too nice to them.

"Your father-in-law is out to kill me!" Richard told me once. I just giggled and told him not to be such a baby. I was really happy Wilson was there, my parents died a long time ago. It was good to have a dad and a grandpa for Jenny. When she's old enough though, Wilson demands that she calls him Grandpa Slade. Besides that, he's always been nice to the family.

So our life was going nicely. Xavier recovered, the baby is healthy, Richard and I are finally friends again, nobody's dead, I finally had a father figure, I couldn't be happier, and it was like a dream come true… just took some time to get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And it finally ends! I'd like to thank all the reviewers! I personally liked the alternate ending A LOT more than the original. I'm really glad I did this and I think I might do another story with this story of thing, like RedxStar and getting pregnant, just a different before then. I dunno, but what I do know is that I'm coming out with three new stories!!!**

**On August 8****th****, I'm going to be posting Life's Twists and Turns for Rose Garden Twilight's b-day! A little bit after that, and after I finish posting Whispers, I'll be posting The Legacy: Genesis which is a 20 chapter story!! A few weeks after that, I'll be posting the sequel, The Legacy: Swan Song. I'll be posting some insider stuff on my forum if you want to get a preview. Let me just warn you though, they are LONG stories. The Legacy: Swan Song is 19 chapters and still not finished. So I'll be expecting a lot of reviews! LOL! **

**So I'll have some things about that posted and one last thing before I end this freakin story! I am so sorry I haven't updated Whispers and Life's Twists and Turns! I know it's been forever and it's time for me to update, but I barely have time to write this. So I'm really sorry about that and I hope to be updating sometime soon. Until then, please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


End file.
